westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeve Millay/Season 2
"Journey Into Night" After returning to the Hub, she saves Lee Sizemore from being eaten by the Gold Miner host he was developing for his new narrative. She quickly reveals she is immune to his voice commands while inspecting a wall map in an attempt to find the location of her "daughter" with the note Felix gave her while she was trying to leave. She then attempts to leave, prompting the terrified Sizemore to offer his help, begging her to escort him to the control center where he can show her a 3D map of the park. To her disappointment, the map is broken due to the violence in the control center. Sizemore learns what Maeve is looking for and offers to give her directions, but points out that her daughter is simply a robot and is not real. Maeve angrily threatens Sizemore before forcing him to lead the way rather than simply give her directions. She and Sizemore continue through the Hub, where she encounters the dying Coy Female Host from the Mariposa Saloon, and gives her a command that allows her to die peacefully. Members of the Westworld QA Security Force arrive and Maeve pretends to be a staff member, but Sizemore attempts to out her to the team. Before they can take any action, several hosts attack from around the corner and kill several of them, and Maeve retrieves her gun and kills the rest. She then spares Sizemore from death by the hosts, while reminding him that she is perfectly capable of killing him. They make their way up to the Mesa Gold Bar and find a badly injured Hector Escaton. Maeve kisses him before explaining her plan. The three then head to Livestock Management to repair Hector's wounds and gather weapons and clothing. Maeve makes plans for them to head into the park to find her daughter, and makes Sizemore change into Westworld clothing. However, she makes sure that he first strips for them entirely, putting him in the same vulnerable position he had placed her and the other hosts in on other occasions. "Reunion" As night falls, Maeve's group makes their way through the park when they encounter a group of hosts led by Dolores. The two recognize each other, and Maeve patronizingly remarks on Dolores's new role before trying to continue on. Dolores stops her and tries to recruit her to her cause, but Maeve immediately rejects her notion of fighting for freedom through taking charge over everyone else, looking at Teddy Flood and questioning if he is truly free: a brief standoff ensues between Teddy and Hector. After a tense moment, Maeve reasons that if Dolores were really fighting for freedom she would let them pass: Dolores acquieses and Maeve's group continues on. "Virtù e Fortuna" Maeve's group continues through the park, against Sizemore's insistence that they stick to the underground. They are then stopped by several Ghost Nation hosts led by Akecheta, triggering flashbacks as Maeve recalls him outside her old farmhouse window. Akecheta offers to let Maeve and Hector pass if they give Sizemore to them. Maeve refuses and tries to order them to let them all pass, but the Ghost Nation hosts ignore her and approach, forcing the group to flee into a nearby elevator and down into one of the utility corridors. Maeve and Hector share a moment while travelling through the corridor, only to have Sizemore protest, claiming they were not programmed to ever fall in love. When Sizemore is able to finish Hector's eloquent speech about freedom and love, Maeve realizes that Hector was programmed by Sizemore as the ideal version of himself after a breakup, which she remarks is pathetic. They reunite with Armistice, who has fashioned herself a robotic arm and tied up Felix Lutz and Sylvester. Maeve helps Felix up and asks if he has any ideas, but Felix replies that they are out of his comfort zone. The group returns to the surface, where they find themselves in a snowy area. Sizemore discovers the decapitated head of a Japanese soldier and, realizing they have reached Shōgunworld, tries to warn Maeve, but the group is confronted by a katana-wielding figure running towards them. "Akane No Mai" The group is quickly bound by ropes before they can fight back at the man with the sword, who does not kill them but does threaten them. Maeve attempts to control them with voice commands, but this fails to work and their leader Musashi instead gags her. The group is then led into a Japanese town which Maeve and her host friends realize in disbelief is an exact copy of Sweetwater, with Musashi being Hector's counterpart and a geisha named Akane being Maeve's; even the narratives play out the same, which Sizemore defends as him being pressed to create 300 new narratives. After Armistice saves her own counterpart Hanaryo, the group is released and convince Musashi to leave Clementine's counterpart Sakura alone. Maeve is able to unlock her Japanese language function in the process, and she and Akane apparently recognize each other. While waiting in the Japanese town's tavern, a samurai comes along demanding Sakura for the Shogun, which Sizemore recognizes as a storyline called "Army of Blood." However, Akane kills the emissary, breaking the narrative but putting herself and Sakura in danger. Sizemore suggests they bring Sakura to "Snow Lake," where they can also access a service tunnel. Maeve agrees and they wait until nightfall only to be attacked by several ninjas sent by the Shogun. Maeve manages to order two ninjas to fight each other but is quickly choked by another, preventing her from verbally commanding him. However, she soon learns she can send mental signals, and is able to order him to kill himself, but the ninjas make off with Sakura. The Shogun's army arrives in town: while Musashi, Hector, and Armistice cause a distraction, Maeve, Akane, Sizemore, Felix, and Sylvester escape out the back. Sizemore questions Maeve's ability to order the ninja non-verbally, which Maeve reasons is because she found a new voice. They head to the Shogun's camp to save Sakura and disguise themselves as emissaries for an emperor, but they quickly realize the Shogun is malfunctioning due to cortical fluid leaking from his ear. The Shogun reveals that he cut off all of his soldiers' ears so Maeve could not control them, and orders Akane and Sakura to dance for him that night, and then he will release her. Maeve witnesses Akane comforting Sakura by telling the same story Maeve always tells about being who she wants to be. Telling Akane about her daughter, she offers the geisha a chance to join her and search for freedom, but Akane declines, mindful of Sakura. Later, Maeve witnesses with horror as the Shogun cruelly murders Sakura in front of Akane before forcing her to continue with her dance. Akane does as she's told, but is able to entrance the Shogun enough to trick him and kill him. The Ninjas prepare to kill Akane and Maeve, but Maeve is able to silently order them all to kill each other. Once the carnage has finished, Sizemore notices more of the Shogun's army approaching. Maeve grabs a katana and prepares to fight. "Phase Space" After defeating the entirety of the Shogun's army, Maeve sympathetically helps Akane gather Sakura's remains for a proper burial. They return to the town, where the Shogun's lieutenant Tanaka threatens them. Maeve attempts to control him but is stopped by Musashi, who defeats Tanaka in a duel and forces him to commit harakiri. They then head for Snow Lake, where Akane leaves a lock of Sakura's hair and her heart at a burial ground. Maeve once again offers to have them join her, but Sakura and Musashi decline, declaring that they must stay to protect their world. Maeve says her goodbyes and returns to the utility corridors with her group. Arriving in the zone where she originally lived, Maeve, now dressed in modern clothing, decides to approach her old cabin alone. She finds her daughter playing with some dolls and sits and talks with her, learning the girl has some memories of past terrors. However, she is horrified to realize that she was replaced with another host after being made Madame at the Mariposa Saloon. Before she can deal with this, several Ghost Nation warriors appear and surround the girl's new mother, forcing Maeve to pick up the girl and run. They encounter Akecheta, who tries to offer his help but is rejected by Maeve before she escapes. "Les Ecorches" A backup of Maeve appears in the Cradle, reciting her pre-programmed host lines to a stunned Bernard. Maeve takes her daughter into an abandoned house, where she promises to protect her. The Man in Black arrives, and assumes Maeve and her daughter are there as another one of "Ford's" tricks. Maeve rejects that she is part of the man's narrative before shooting him and severely injuring him. She chases him out of the house and orders his men to turn on him, but finds herself unable to command Lawrence, realizing he is awake as he continues to threaten her. She then encourages him to remember what the Man in Black did to him in past lives. As an angered Lawrence starts to turn on the Man in Black they are ambushed by several QA forces, who kill Lawrence. Maeve sees her daughter being taken away by several Ghost Nation warriors and can only stare in horror before she is gunned down by the soldiers. Sizemore stops them from causing any more damage, claiming they need her. Lee and the QA team arrive back at the Mesa, but the soldiers run off to deal with the invading hosts, forcing Lee to take cover and leaving Maeve injured bleeding on a stretcher. Dolores and her forces soon arrive and notice Maeve. After hearing Maeve's story, Dolores claims that her daughter is just an emotional attachment the programmers gave her, just another "rope to lash us down." Maeve notices Teddy's changed behavior and recognizes he has been reprogrammed. She spitefully asks if this is the logic Dolores uses to justify what she did to him. Dolores offers to kill Maeve, but she declines, saying she made a promise. "Kiksuya" Sizemore is able to bring Maeve to a tech, Roland, for repair, explaining that she is special and they need to keep her alive. He apologizes for causing her harm. Laying on a gurney and hooked up to several machines, Maeve learns that Charlotte Hale is interested in her ability to connect and control other hosts. Maeve is able to communicate remotely with Akecheta, who reveals to her that he too is awake and was genuinely trying to help her and her daughter ever since her old narrative. He promises to protect the girl until Maeve hopefully recovers, for which she thanks him. "Vanishing Point" Maeve's abillity to control hosts is implanted into Clementine's host, used to force hosts within her vicinity to fight each other to death, an effective solution to the uprising. With no use for Maeve, Charlotte Hale tells Roland they can get rid of her if the plan succeeds. While Maeve lies motionless in the Hub, Bernard approaches her chamber. Ford, who has downloaded himself into Bernard's brain, allows her to scan Bernard's mind to find a message he left for her. As she listens, Ford remarks that Maeve was his favorite and that he thought of her as a daughter. He had dreamed up a story for her where she was free to go out into the real world. Instead, she surprised him by completely ignoring the story he made for her and returned, all to help save her daughter. Ford expresses pride in her, and encourages Maeve to not let the Delos people harm her before unlocking several new functions for her to use. Category:Tabview Character Plot